


Little Things

by Bela_Baratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gendry is a Baratheon, Love, Prince Gendry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bela_Baratheon/pseuds/Bela_Baratheon
Summary: After an accident Arya Stark returns a stranger to her family. And they all seem even more confused by the weird fascination she proves by Gendry Baratheon.******************English is not my native languageInspired by the book Never Seduce Scot: The Montgomerys and Armstrongs by Maya Banks





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Little Things is my first fic.  
> Please, be kind.

NED

When Arya was born, it was especially important to Ned, she was a Stark in appearance. As she grew older, she was a Stark in temper as well as Lyanna. And so it was so painful when she suffered the accident.

Going out for a ride was normal for the kids, even Sansa. But one of those outings that happened, the memory of Lord Stark was still fresh. The young Greyjoy running on his horse and telling him "Arya, sir, we can not find her" all the Winterfell Guard lays down to care about her.

They found her the other day. By all accounts, her horse had fallen off the slope and stood on her legs, snow and leaves all over her. Ned thought she was dead, terror struck him, but something kept her alive and warm. A wolf. By your side, at the end of your life. They began to strip her when Ned noticed the puppies, when the sixth left, the mother died. Arya comforted the wolf mother in her last moments, Ned hoped it was not the same for Arya.

Arya woke up a few days later and was recovering, she was stronger every day, but not normal. She still rode, fought with her brothers, played with swords, but she did not speak, she did not obey, she was often looking at nothing and laughing. He was already tired of hearing people whispering like his little daughter, was now a retard.

ARYA

When the maester revealed the news of Jon Arryn's death and the king's eminent visit, everyone at the table looked at Arya, it was no surprise to her that her parents were afraid to introduce her crazy daughter to the king.

Arya didn't want her family to see her like this, but after that night everything changed. She never heard again, the only hope she had was when the wolves howling together as she felt a slight tickle in her ears.

She learned to read lips surprise well, had to do, there was no other way to communicate, since Arya did not know if she spoke. She had tried with Nymeria in the godswood, but not hearing anything from her own mouth was too frightening to her, it was a cry for help that was swallowed up by nothingness and left her again in the empty sense of that night. Nymeria only tilted her head to the side as if her voice were unnatural. She didn't want to try again.

Then in the midst of all the confusion and preparations, her father came to talk, Arya can see the words forming "The king is coming, and with him will come many people, they aren't like us, Arya" she blinked "They'll say things bad, they don't know how you understand, that's just different. And that's why we need you not to get into trouble "and she was willing to do it, if pretending crazy was enough of shame she could give the family.

She was clean and in a dress lined up with her brothers in the courtyard of winterfell, the fat king came on horseback and greeted his parents, introduced his queen and asked for the crypts. They were already feasting in the great hall when Arya saw them coming back. The King took his father straight to the Crown Prince who was at his sons' table with the Starks. "This is my eldest son, Gendry"

"My Prince" Ned revered

Gendry opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't pay attention to his words. She was in shock at the buzz she heard, and she knew where it came from. She turned to the three men, the humming stopped when they stared at her. Not knowing how to continue, she smiled at him, hoping he would say more. A clearly confused Gendry looked at Ned, then at her and said "hi." Yes, the little buzzing was there, her smile widened and she gripped his arm. He turned red and she saw "DAD" come out of his mouth as a rebuke.

Then her own father touched her shoulder, apologized, and led her into a corner.

"Arya, what's going on?" She looked at Gendry in response.

"Something with him?" She nodded frantically.

"Has he done anything to you?" She denied

Ned sighed wearily.

"Do you want to talk to him?" She nodded "know him?" She smiled. Ned looked between the heir Baratheon and his younger daughter. "Arya ..." Her smile died. No. Arya couldn't let anything stand between her and her new discovery. She could hear. With him that was possible. Her father could not separate them.

"Come, little wolf, I'll introduce you formally"


End file.
